Timeline
The timeline of the Universe is long and detailed. NEEDS EDITING 2071 – Arcadia City becomes one of three cities left after World War III 2100 – John Russel is born and left at Gloucester Arcadia Cathedral 2101 – Harry Zemeckis is born 2111 – The Events of Task Force take place 2121 – The Events of DeadLands Freedom take place 2134 – The Houses of Zemeckis, Russel and several others and established. These Houses are granted permission to genetically alter their children before birth. A practice outlawed for anyone else. 2136 - House Zemeckis takes control of KenX Industries. 2140 – Russel Liquor is founded. 2150 – Humanity Crosses 1 billion in population again. 2151 – Ethnic diversity reaches 95% White Caucasian for the first time in human history. 2155 – The KenX vessel “Angel” is the first manned vessel to leave Earths atmosphere in one hundred years. 2156 – Humanity lands on Mars and makes contact with the descendants of the Space X Mars Colony. 2166 - KenX establishes control of Mars under the watch of the CMC and the UPG is formed. 2168 - House Russel takes on the Mantle of Lords of Earth. In response, House Zemeckis takes on the Mantle of Lords of Mars. This leads to the creation of the Council of Lords, which aims to limit the disagreements between the most powerful people in Human Controlled space. 2181 – The CMC outlaws any and all AI constructs. Synthetic Souls are universally created and controlled by the CMC. 2221 – The Freedom Memorial is constructed outside of the CMC Headquarters. 2222 – Wormhole Generators make colonisation of other Solar Systems a reality. 2224 - The CMC Admiralty is formed to control and guide the entirety of the CMC and only answer to the UPG 2270 – Advances in Wormhole technology allow easy expansion beyond the Orion Arm of the Galaxy. 2525 – Humanity surpasses one trillion in galactic population. 2852 – The Galactic Network is established. Allowing near instant communication between nearby solar systems. Communications delay between one side of the galaxy to the other is reduced to six hours. 3045 - Humanity reaches one quadrillion in galactic population 3067 - Humanity colonizes its millionth planet 3135 – The Planet Mother Class vessel Darwinia enters service in the United Planetary Government Colonization fleet alongside its sister ship the Gardinia. 3590 – Humanity colonizes its fifty millionth planet in the Galaxy. 3670 - Humanity reaches 175 quadrillion in galactic population. 3983 – Humanity encounters the Gods 3991 - NIA Section 14 is increased tenfold to prevent terror spreading throughout Humanity 3996 - The Council of Lords becomes divided and halts all communications or gatherings. 3999- The CMC Admiralty institutes "Project Warmind", beginning the largest militarization of humanity throughout its history. 3999 – The Darwinia and its sister ships begin a refitting and reclassification as Planet Killers. 3999- The Interplanetary Defense Grid begins construction. 3999 - The CMC Admiralty allows the use of previously banned weapons to be used against the Gods. 3999 -The Intersystem Awareness Grid is instituted to alert any inner colonies of God Invasion into a solar system. 3999 - "Project War Engine" begins, leading to the dedication of all factory worlds to the war effort. 4000 - The NIA budgets and operational allowance is increased beyond measure. 4000 - The NIA gives the green light for thousands of Section 7 projects to aid in the war effort. 4004 - "Project Ardipithecus" begins its first trials. 4006 - "Project Ardipithecus" is force-ably shut down by the NIA for its drastic failures. 4026 - "Project Australopithecus" begins, using its predecessors failures as markers for improvement. 4036 - "Project Australopithecus" is buried to prevent its discovery. 4055 - NIA Section 28 is tasked with maintaining Section 7's secrecy when dealing with Top Secret Projects 4065 - The NIA becomes active in the public eye for the first time in its long history in a successful effort to gain public support. 4074 - Nicholas Mountbatten takes office as Supreme Fleet Admiral. 4081 – Work on "Project Sahelanthropus" begins its first tests. 4089 - Genetic Seeds are implanted in secret into tens of millions of candidate families for "Project Sahelanthropus" 4097 – Olivia Russel is born. 4098 – Charlotte Avious Winters is born. 4100 – James Cornelia Russel is born. 4101 – Harry Striker is born. 4102 - Harry Striker's parents are killed and he is taken in secret to an NIA orphanage. 4110 – Director General Grace Lionheart presents "Project Sahelanthropus" to the Highest Ranking Officers of the CMC Admiralty and receives the go ahead for the project. 4114 – Harry and the other candidates enter the Mechanised Infantry Program, codenamed “Project Sahelanthropus”. 4120 – The Mech Pilots first join their assigned Planet Killer ships